


drop

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Daisy the service dog (OC), Gen, Service Dogs, Soft Focus Universe, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace's service dog is exceptional at her job— except when it's raining.Writer's Month Prompt #25.
Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Writer's Month 2020, the op verse in which everyone has pets





	drop

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my lack of soft focus updates but i still love daisy with my whole heart

Daisy was a Chow-Chow. Which, to Ace’s knowledge, just meant she was a big, fluffy cloud of a dog and he loved her a lot. She was friendly, smart, and always willing to help Ace when he needed it.

Also, she _hated_ getting wet.

Not only was she just plain uncomfortable with the rain, but drying her off was a chore. Her fur was so thick that she’d take hours to air dry, so Ace always had to break out the hair dryer. At least she didn’t seem to mind the attention (or the warmth).

Normally, it wasn’t that big of a deal. It didn’t rain much in the city, anyway, and if it _did,_ they could always take refuge in a nearby building— she _was_ a service dog, after all, so she could usually get into stores and the like without any trouble.

Although, sometimes, they went out later at night, and there weren’t any open businesses around. When that happened, at the first drop of rain, Ace _ran._

Daisy didn’t have much of a problem keeping up with him, especially since she was eager to find shelter, and she stayed by his side the whole way back to the apartment building. She got some sidelong glances when she tried to shake herself dry in the middle of the lobby, but Ace was quick to usher her up the stairs.

“Come on, girlie,” Ace said, laughing to himself. “Let’s get you a towel.”


End file.
